fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Plum Blob
The Plum Blob is a Bin Weevils Spin-Off Television animation cartoon which premired on nickeoldeon and nicktoons on June 13th 2011. But on Nick TV it air date on June 7th 2011. Story About a Giant two headed plum coloured monster from space but it wasn't born like this there was a horrible accident in a night club called Club Fling and infected Tink and Fling (The Host of the plum blob) turning them into a giant blob called the plum blob they get sent into space and head to a planet called Plum Planet in a town called blob town it was found by two children named Dotty and Spotty and shows it to everyone in the town. They go around other planets fighting villains like the black mistress Princess Blue Red Blaze and Red Flames The growing glob Yellow and Green Jester and Many more. Characters Main Characters Tink: '''A clever chap and one of the heads of the plum blob. Before he was like this he was friends of his old friend Clott until one day Tink and his other friend Fling gets turn into The Plum Blob. He mainly talks to Dotty. Voice by Oliver Mason. '''Fling: A funky dancer and one of the heads of the plum blob. He enters Blob town's night clubs and hang out before he turn into the plum blob with Tink he dance on his own. He Mainly talks to Spotty. Voice by David Carling. Dotty and Spotty: Are blob twins who found the plum blob first. Dotty is very kind and cheerful to Tink but gets trouble from her other twin. Spotty is really cause to mischief but Fling won't mind. Dotty is voice by Alex Kelly and Spotty is voice by Emily Newcombe. Minor Characters Mayor Plonde: A mayor of the blob town. He's was one of the members of the P.A Park. Voice by David Carling. Prof. Gizmo Pink: '''A mad scientist. She mostly experiment on Tink and Fling. Voice by Alex Kelly. '''Mr. Mike Cup: '''Dotty and Spotty's Teacher. Voice by Oliver Mason. '''P.C Blobby: A policeman. Voice by David Carling Alton: Dotty and Spotty's baby sitter. She is the only character that is scare of Tink and Fling. Voice by Alex Kelly. Jess: A friend of Alton. Voice By Emily Newcombe Kotty and Totty: Dotty and Spotty's Parents. Voices by Alex Kelly and David Carling. Black Mistress: '''A villain and queen of the black planet. Voice by Emily Newcombe '''Princess Blue: A villain, Spoiled and princess of the blue planet. Voice by Alex Kelly The Growing Glob:' '''A villain that looks like Tink and Fling but green and grows really big. Voice by Oliver Mason and David Carling. '''Yellow and Green Jester': A jester villain who is being boss around by The Growing Glob and he want to be the boss around and take on a battle to Tink and Fling. Voice by David Carling. Red Blaze and Red Flames: '''Twin Villains of the power of fire in the fiery red planet. Both of them are voice by Emily Newcombe. '''White Ice: A villian who want to freeze the plum planet. Voice by Alex Kelly. Vines: A younger sister to Black Mistress. Voice By Alex Kelly '''Clott: '''A Red Bin Weevil. Who is Tink's old friend. He's a idiot. Voice by Alex Kelly. Gallery Category:Nicktoons Category:T.V Shows Category:Spin-Off's